The Neighbour (Bellarke)
by eyes-and-a-tail
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke fight one night, but the tents arn't exactally sound proof, and the 100 is tired of overhearing them bicker. Takes place in season 1, i wrote it way back then... Bellarke


A little one shot, hope you like it...

They stormed into Bellamy's tent like rain clouds, their angry voices thundering. "If you listened to me-" Shot Bellamy, anger radiating off him.

"If _I_ listened to _you_?! How is this _my _fault?!" Clarke snapped back, her eyes blazing with the inferno of her anger.

"If you listened to me Princess, we wouldn't-" Bellamy paused, "Forget it." He wasn't sure what was worse, loosing the fight, or having an angry Clarke rampaging around camp.

"Wouldn't _what?_ Spit it out." Clarke shouted.

That really hit a nerve, loosing would defiantly be worse. "Well for starters-" He yelled, looking down at her, trying to use his height as an advantage.

"OH WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT UP ALREADY, ITS PRACTICALLY DAWN!" Hollered a delinquent from a neighboring tent. The tents weren't exactly Fort Knox as far as soundproofing went. The poor guy must have been mentally scarred after some of Bellamy's 'nights in' with the sluts.

Bellamy turned to face the voice that had complained about their bickering, ready to yell out some threat about banishment or something. But he stopped himself; picking his fights, and at the moment, knocking Clarke down a few pegs was what mattered.

"You are a coward Bellamy Blake." Said Clarke pointing a finger at his chest. "No matter how thick you make your skin, you'll always be the same underneath. You blame other people, even when you know you should take the fall as well. What the hell are you so scared of?" Taking a step closer their bodies almost touching, Clarke looked up meeting his eyes in an angry fit.

Clarke hated calling him out like this, it was wrong. She knew he had a lot on his plate at the moment, being that harsh wasn't called for. It's just sometimes- _ugh_\- he just made her so mad. But somehow she couldn't shake him. No matter how hard she fought it, he'd always be in the back of her mind.

Bellamy didn't like being called out like this, he felt small and helpless. If it had been someone other than Clarke he would of kicked them out of camp the second they crossed the line. But that's the problem. The lines all seemed to blur when in comes to Clarke, she could always get under his skin and he just let her. She was stubborn and stupidly naïve and no matter how much he pushed her away, she always came back.

"AS MUCH AS I LOVE HEARING ALL ABOUT THIS, I'D REALLY LIKE TO SLEEP, SO COULD YOU PLEASE JUST KISS AND MAKE UP ALREADY. " The neighbor was clearly not enjoying the noise.

Clarke's anger shifted down a few gears, as well as Bellamy's angry scowl faded into his usual frown. "Look, I didn't mean that, I just-" Clarke started, feeling horrible for what she had said.

She took a step back from Bellamy, realizing how close they had been, Clarke tried shifted her vision elsewhere, but avoiding his stare was futile.

As Clarke turned to leave, she stopped, something was keeping her there, not metaphorically, literally, Bellamy had reached for her hand to stop her from walking out of the tent.

Slowly Clarke tuned around not sure what to expect, "You can't just cut me like that and leave me to bleed Princess," He let out a half hearted chuckle, he was clearly a bit hurt, but he didn't fight her. Instead he pulled her in closer, "I thought saving people is what you do."

Clarke wasn't exactly sure about this sudden change of emotion, she always knew Bellamy was explosive, be she would have never guessed that he would react the way he was now.

"Saving you, Bellamy Blake, is quite the task." She answered.

Their bodies were close, his eyes looking down into hers. "Are you up to the challenge?" He said, his face breaking into a small smile, as much as he tried to contain his emotion.

Carefully pressing herself onto her toes, she pushed her lips onto his, her hands wrapping around his neck. He was quick to respond, moving his arms to wrap around her waist, as their lips crashing together repetitively.

What had felt like years passing abruptly came to a halt. "NOW WAS THAT REALLY SO HARD?" Called out the neighbor sarcastically, letting out a small laugh, "good riddance" muttered the neighbor.

Leaning his forehead to Clarke's he let out a small laugh. "_Good night." _Bellamy called out of the tent, his words playful. Turning back to Clarke, his face wore a big smile, as did hers.


End file.
